Par Amour, c'est tout ce que tu as su dire
by Cold Music
Summary: Allen sait ce qu'il risque si il continue à rester avec lui,seulement, il l'aime. Alors, il s'en fiche, il va au-delà de ça... Mais pourra t-il échapper à ce qu'il l'attend...? TykixAllen. POV des deux.
1. 1 Prologue

**Par amour :**

**Chapitre 0 : Prologue**

POV Allen

L'amour, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était si merveilleux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'aiderait autant. Mais, je n'ai jamais aimé, vraiment. Le genre d'amour qu'on se donne à l'autre.

Je n'avais pas l'espoir de rencontrer mon âme sœur. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Mieux vaut ne pas espérer, comme ça, on est pas déçu...

_Par amour, c'est tout ce que tu as su me dire._

Ensemble, nous étions le blanc et le noir. Les ténèbres et la lumière.

Le gentil et le méchant.

Mais, cette...clandestinité était attirante. Trop attirante.

Tu as su me refaire vivre. Proprement dit.

Dans le monde noir des exorcistes, tu étais ma bougie. Ma flamme, qui ne flanchait pas. Tu étais ma lune, ma lumière. Jamais je n'aurais cru te toucher, courant tout le temps pour rien, mais pour finir... Tu m'as laissé te palper, et j'ai été séduit. Tel un moustique attiré par une quelconque source lumineuse...

Je savais que j'allais me brûler. Je savais qu'on ne me pardonnerait pas. Mes amis me détesteraient, on me considérerait comme_..._Comme quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. On ne choisit pas ses sentiments, après tout. Ils n'ont aucuns droits de me juger.

Mais soit.

Nous sommes devenus des amoureux, contre le temps, contre le monde, contre tout.

Nos baisers avaient un goût de défiance, de fierté. Et nous n'en avions que faire.

Souvent, tu me prenais la main, lorsqu'on traversait la rue ensemble, et que tout le monde nous regardait bizarrement. Tu t'en foutais, parce que tu étais fort.

Tu étais fort, grand et tendre envers moi. Moi, je n'avais pas grand chose à te donner, mais j'obéissais. Tu étais le chef, lorsque nous étions ensemble.

Un jour, tu as débarqué dans ma vie. Entant que méchant, certes. Tu m'as regardé, comme on regarde un enfant, puis comme on regarde la personne qu'on aime. J'avais compris.

J'étais fichu, tu allais m'avoir.

Et tu m'as eu, en effet.

Mais, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas cherché à me défendre. Non.

Car, moi aussi, je t'aimais.

Mais je m'égare.

Peut-être, la fois ou tu as tué l'ami de Kanda, peut-être aurais-je dû nous arrêter. Mais c'était si tentant... L'amour du risque.

Peut-être la première fois que je t'ai vu perdre le contrôle, peut-être aurais-je dû m'éloigner. Mais je suis resté.

Tout ces petits signaux pour m'avertir étaient futiles, Tyki. Je suis têtu, sais-tu ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, tout ça ne fut qu'un prologue.

Un inutile prologue à une histoire. **Notre** histoire d'amour.

Courte, simple, nette. C'est comme ça que ça doit marcher, non ?

Voilaa, le 'premier' chapitre est là, en espérant que ça vous plaise ..

Sinon, pour celui là, et pour le prochain qui vient, vous pouvez écouter : « Par amour » de Diam's (je suis une rockeuse, mais j'ai eu mon quart d'heure du mois rap XD) ou des chansons dépresssionantrices (ce mot n'existe pas, mais je fais ce que je veux dans MA fic xp).

Allez, à bientôt !


	2. Love is just Game

Hep's vous tous ! Après le succès…Faramineux de ce one shot, je mets la suiiiite ! ( Que ça vous plaise ou pas). D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, Yuui anata est en plein 'desert inspirationique' (un truc du genre) comme elle dit si bien (toussote). Enfin bref, veuillez encore attendre un peu ! (Flo', tu m'las pas dit d'le dire, mais comme j'suis une rebell' d'la vie, j'le fait xD). Sinon, qu'ajouter d'autre… Ah oui ! Normalement, j'aurai du poster ce…Truc, ce chap' plus tôt, mais mon (autre) ordi a planté, donc bye-bye mes documents (et ma mémoire) ce qui pourrait expliquer quelques retards dans les futurs fics ou autres.

Ps : Allez tous ecouter 'Skin' (ou 'He's under my skin', je sais pas) d'Alexz Johnson. Super chanson ;) (que vous pouvez écouter en lisant ce chap).

Ps1 : Je vous annonce que l'auteur est aussi une chanteuse occasionnelle (toute fière) = a participé au concert de son école xDD.

Ps2 : Amusez-vous bien =3. Et bons exams' ! Bonne M… !

Bonne lectuuuure ! (je mets deux lignes au cas ou la première marcherait pas xDD).

Par amour, c'est tout ce que tu as su dire : Chapitre 2

Love is just a game….

Je le sais, que notre amour est irresponsable, idiot, immoral. Seulement, j'y crois encore. J'y croirai sûrement jusqu'à la fin, d'ailleurs. Notre origine, nos opinions, tout diverge. Comment pourrions-nous former un couple ? Douce ironie du sort.

Toi, l'adulte, moi, l'enfant. Toi le Noah, moi l'exorciste.

Un jeu, un stupide jeu qui avait mal tourné. Au début, nous n'étions pas destinés à ça, puis nos rencontres se sont bien vite rapprochées, au combat ou dans ta chambre. A la base, ce n'était qu'une sorte de petite farce pour voir si je tenais à tout, à tes tortures. Puis, tu y as pris goût, moi aussi. Désormais, en cachette bien sur, nous nous voyions plus d'une fois par semaine.

Le temps est passé. Les journées, tes baisers dans mon cou, les semaines, tes mains sur mon corps, les mois, les soirées entières en ta compagnie. Nous nous y étions faits à ce petit jeu là. Tu ne le reconnaîtras pas, je le sais bien.

Si nous étions nés dans un autre 'univers', peut-être aurions nous eu cette chance. Nous aurions eu des amis 'normaux', qui aurait presque tout su de nous, une famille, souriante et confiante en nous, nous mettant parfois la pression, une vie normale quoi. Mais peut-être Dieu ne le voulait pas, qui sait… Dieu aime ceux qui le détruisent, et qui le protègent. Mais 'Les premiers seront les derniers et inversement' n'est pas dans la Bible ? Ca veut tout dire… Nous n'avons point droit à tout ça. Pas de chance…

Je sais que tout va s'arrêter aujourd'hui. L'un de nous va tuer l'autre. Tu viens de le tuer, lui, Sûman. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Enfin, soit, tes excuses me vont. Je me laisse aller dans tes bras, trop épuisé après cette bataille. J'ai peur.

Aujourd'hui, l'un de nous va mourir, sous le coup de l'autre. Mais je ne peux pas te tuer. Alors, Tyki, tue-moi… Parce que je suis incapable de te tuer toi.

Mais n'aies pas peur, j'accepte ma défaite. Ai-je le choix ? Ai-je le droit de refuser de mourir ? Tu resserras ta prise. Tu compris.

« Allen… » fis-tu.

Je me calai encore un peu plus dans son étreinte. Ne me laisse, ne me laisse pas tomber.

« Tyki ».

J'ai tellement envie de rester comme ça, et en même temps de pleurer. Mon jeu s'arrête ici, je le sais bien. Ahaha… que dirais Kanda en me voyant comme ça ?

Toi, Tyki, tu me serres. Lui, Dieu, me détruit.

Moi, Allen, je me laisse me balader dans tes bras. Tu es ma cage, mon lien pour me maintenir debout. Sinon je m'effondrerais, de peur, de mal. D'abandon. Ne cherche plus à comprendre, Tyki, car il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Plus rien. N'essaye pas, ne t'y risque pas. C'est trop douloureux pour toi. Ne joue pas avec la flamme de la bougie, ni avec le côté coupant d'un couteau.

Pourquoi continues-tu à me serrer ? Mon corps est froid, le tien rayonne de chaleur. C'est apaisant.

Je te hais, tu es mon ennemi. Mais en même temps, je t'aime, je t'adore. J'aime tes cheveux de couleur si spéciale, tes yeux jaunes, jaune comme si tu étais une race supérieure, ton élégance, ton charisme naturel. Tu es naturellement attirant. Naturellement celui qui m'attire.

Pour toi, j'aurais tout fait, ou presque. Jamais je n'aurais trahi mes amis pour toi, jamais je n'aurais cédé pour toi. Jamais je n'aurais arrêté d'être un exorciste pour toi. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la seule façon que j'avais de continuer à te voir, te toucher, te palper. Ton odeur enivrante, tes cheveux doux, ton corps.

Je n'ai pas souhaité t'aimer. C'est tombé sur moi, comme ça. On ne maîtrise pas ses sentiments, pas vrai ?

C'était une sorte...D'amour de l'adrénaline. Je savais que je jouais avec le feu, que c'était dangereux ce que je faisais, ce que j'allais provoquer. Effet boule de neige.

Tu allais me prendre, profiter de moi et me jeter. Je serai détruit. J'abandonnerai. Je ne me relèverai pas, je mourrai petit à petit. Comme un feu qu'on éteint, comme un humain à qui on enlève la rage de vivre. Mais le tout, en souriant, parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche avec moi. Personne ne se doutera de rien, personne ne le croira. Personne ne pensera que je suis si faible. Je l'avouerai, je me remplirai d'une dernière goutte. Je pleurerai, à me rendre malade, l'eau débordera. Je partirai, à jamais, le vase se brisera.

Cassé le vase, éclaté le Allen Walker.

Les gens diront : « Mais il était si courageux ! », « Pourquoi lui ? Il était si gentil ! ». Les gens parleront, mais rien ne me fera revenir. Le temps passera, et on m'oubliera. Mon souvenir s'effacera. De l'eau sur un tableau noir, et plus rien. Comme si je n'avais jamais été. Comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Une vulgaire nom écrit à la poussière de craie.

Ce sera simple, rapide et net.

Mais en attendant, je profite de ce moment avec toi. Tout serré contre toi, comme si nous étions collés. Comme si nos vies en dépendaient, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Gagneras-tu ? Où serai-je le vainqueur?

Je relèvai la tête, histoire de revoir tes yeux encore une fois. La bataille finale approche, je le sens. L'un de nous va mourir, maintenant, tout de suite. Ce sera rapide, mais tellement douloureux de la part de l'autre. Je ne souhaite pas te tuer. Je ne le ferai pas.

Alors tu me tueras.

Je n'ai pas peur. La mort ne me fait pas peur. Si c'est toi qui me tues, alors j'accepterai.

Mais le vase se brisera.

Je sentis que tu resserrais ton emprise, ma cage. Que se passe t-il ?

« Allen... » chuchota-tu, tout doucement. Tu comprenais, n'est ce pas ?

J'hochai la tête, je l'avais entendu.

«...Pardonne-moi » souffla t-il, « C'est fini... Pour toi ».

« Je n'en doute pas » fis-je.

Il me regarda, me lâchant. De l'étonnement alimentait son regard, je le comprenais. Qui voudrait mourir franchement ?

« Tu savais que ce serait comme ça. Que, le fait que je t'aime, ne changerait rien » avoua-tu.

Je ne le savais que trop bien. Quel goût amer, quelle ironie.

« Tu t'en doutais, et pourtant, tu as continué, à tes risques et périls. Je ne t'apporterai que du mal, et pourtant... ».

Je continuai :

« J'ai accepté. Tu **allais me prendre, profiter de moi et me jeter **». C'était comme ça que l'amour marchait, non ? Tu donnes, tu ne reçois pas. Tu espères pour rien. Tu rêves pour rien. **Tu crèves pour rien**. Voilà pourquoi l'amour éternel est si peu connu. Si peu rencontré ».

Il déglutit difficilement. J'étais moins bête qu'il ne le croyait.

« Allen... Tu as perdu, c'est fini » conclut-il.

Je baissai les yeux, lui sourit et acquiesça.

« Oui. Tant pis ». J'avais joué, tout misé...et j'avais perdu. Comme une vulgaire partie de poker ayant comme mise une vie.

Je baissai les yeux. Pourquoi suis-je comme ça avec lui ? Moi, pourtant plein d'entrain, on dirait un vieux qui parle. Pitoyable. Kanda m'en collerait une bonne s'il me voyait comme ça. Allen, ressaisis-toi, tu vas mourir, bon sang ! Mais bon, après tout, l'amour rend bête.

J'avais été détruit, je me reconstruisais, et, soudain, tu apparus. Tu m'as repéré, même si je savais que c'était toi qui allais me détruire, une fois de plus.

Je m'en étais rendu compte depuis longtemps. Si longtemps qu'y penser me fait retourner à des mois en arrière, au milieu de notre relation. Lorsque tu n'étais pas là, je me sentais mal. Lorsque tu étais là, je soupirais d'aise. Mon cœur était comme endormi sans toi. Lorsque je pensais à toi, m'imaginant main dans la main, je souriais bêtement. Je faisais semblant de me battre contre toi, de te haïr. Alors que c'était tout le contraire.

Moi, je me haïssais de ne pas te haïr. Je me haïssais de t'aimer.

Entre un Noah et un exorciste, tout est impossible. L'un de nous allait mourir. L'un de nous continuerait, tout seul... Ce sera comme ça, n'est ce pas ?

**L'un de nous continuera à marcher, droit devant lui, sans plus jamais s'arrêter. **

Le choix de qui resterait vivant fut carrément tiré à la roulotte russe. Même si il était évident. Je ne pouvais pas tuer quelqu'un, un être humain, un Noah, et qui plus est, mon amant. Pitoyable.

...

C'était fini.

_Au même moment :  
_

« Lavi ! Où est Allen !? » s'exclama Lenalee, inquiète.

Le rouquin lui répondit en haussant les épaules, continuant à courir droit devant lui. Soudain, il s'arrêta, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Lenalee le rejoignit, un sourcil haussé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda t-elle, chuchotant.

L'autre lui lança un regard noir, lui intimant de se taire. « J'entends des voix, venant de devant. Nous sommes cachés. Viens, nous allons voir doucement » fit-il.

La jeune fille suivit son ami. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise. Allen, épuisé, dans les bras d'un homme…

Un regard à son front la fit comprendre.

« Tyki Mikk… » souffla le bookman « Un putain de Noah qui a déjà tué une cinquantaine de nos traqueurs ».

Elle retint sa respiration. Que faisait donc son autre ami dans les bras de leur ennemi ?

POV Tyki :

Ce gamin m'avait toujours étonné.

Jamais je n'avais vu une telle rage de vivre, même parmi les exorcistes, ces personnes confrontées à la mort de front, une telle envie d'aimer.

Tiens, je te le donne, mon amour.

Prends-le, il est cadeau. Prends-le comme une sorte de cadeau d'adieu…

Car moi aussi, je le sais que nous allons mourir. Ou du moins, l'un de nous va mourir aujourd'hui. Nous devons nous entretuer. Moi, je dois défendre le clan Noah, toi, les exorcistes et le Vatican. Tes amis. Ma famille.

Je t'en supplie, pardonnes moi d'avance. Car tu dois mourir. Je te tuerai.

Je sens ta tête remontant jusqu'à mon cou, tes lèvres sur mon cou. Un baiser d'adieu. Je fermis les yeux, histoire de profiter pleinement d'un de nos derniers contacts. L'histoire s'arrêtera ici.

« Allen, je vais te tuer… » dis-je, m'empêchant de montrer ma faiblesse dans ma voix.

« Je t'en prie… Je suis trop faible pour me défendre. Profites en ».

**Profites en…**

Pourquoi dois-je te tuer dans ces conditions ? Ah, c'est vrai, je suis un Noah.

Je t'écartai de mon corps, te regardai une dernière fois, avant de m'emparer de tes lèvres. Notre baiser avait un goût d'amour, de tristesse. D'adieu. Il sonnait le glas. Je me retirai, retraçant de mon doigt le tracé de tes lèvres fines, ton cou, ton nez et tant d'autres choses. Je veux me souvenir de toi, de ton corps, de ton humeur, pas de ta résignation à ce moment ci. Tu arrêtas ma main, et la pose à plat sur le coté de ta tête, fermant les yeux. Je te vis verser une larme, ma douceur allait-elle te manquer ?

A peine quinze que la vie s'acharnait déjà sur toi. Ta vie fut courte. Comme si je claquais une fois mes mains. Et la voilà déjà qu'elle s'arrête. Tu n'eus pas eu le temps de grandir, de vieillir, d'aimer quelqu'un à part moi. Mais je n'avais pas peur, tu reviendras, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je le savais bien.

Certes, par moments, tu agissais comme un enfant (tu n'en n'étais pas loin d'en être un) mais tu étais si mature. Je n'aimais pas trop, par contre, ce sourire qui cachait tout. Ce sourire à double tranchant. Un magnifique masque, n'est ce pas ?

Ton visage se rapprochait du mien, tu m'embrassas. Tu m'attiras à toi. Tu ne peux plus te retenir, je le sens. Tu voudrais t'écrouler, mais en même temps, tu souhaiterais rester debout, m'aimer et me le prouver. Je sentais ta nervosité, ta résignation à travers ce baiser.

J'entendis quelque chose, dans les fourrés, sûrement le vent.

Tu savais que tu vas mourir, là, maintenant. Ou du moins, dans peu de temps. Et pourtant, tu semblais le savoir. T'étais content ou quoi ? Etais-ce parce que c'est moi qui allais te tuer ? Te détruire, comme tu aimais dire.

« Pardonne-moi » articulais-je. « Allen, la musique s'arrête, nous ne pourrons plus danser ensemble » avouais-je. Ma gorge se sécha, d'un coup. J'avais mal à le dire. Mal au corps, mal au cœur.

Et pourtant, cela fonctionnera comme ça. Entre nous deux, rien ne pouvait durer. Nous le savions, nous avions bravé l'interdit. Il étais temps d'ouvrir les yeux sur notre bêtise. Et pourtant, j'allais te tuer quand même.

Tu expiras profondément. Ce serait une des dernière fois que tu le feras, retins le bien. **Profites-en bien.**

Je te serrai une dernière fois dans mes bras. Je ne fus pas été très fort, je n'avais pas su te défendre. Mais ce n'était pas le contrat, notre contrat.

Et dire que c'est moi qui allais te tuer.

Je te dégageai de mon emprise, et t'embrassai une dernière fois.

**Profites-en, tu n'en auras plus l'occasion.**

Tu me pris la main, entrelacent nos doigts.

Je te fais tomber en arrière, te poussant. Je t'entendis chuter par terre violemment, ton gémissement de douleur. Sache que j'avais réfléchit à comment te tuer. N'aie crainte, tu ne souffriras pas trop.

Je vis de l'amour dans tes yeux, de l'affection. Et de la peur. Je souris diaboliquement.

« C'est fini pour toi, Allen Walker » dis-je.

Tu avais tout juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux, que je fonçai sur toi.

« … On se reverra. Dis à mes amis que je les aime. Dis le à Kanda » souffles-tu.

J'hochai la tête. Mon bras traversa ta poitrine. Au niveau de ton cœur.

Je te le serrai, tu ne pus t'empêcher de me jeter ton sang à la figure.

Tes pupilles se dilatèrent déjà un peu, tu n'allais pas tarder à mourir.

Je saisis encore une fois ton cœur, je n'allais pas te laisser tranquille.

Je collai mes lèvres sur les tiennes, léchant le sang sur nos lèvres. Délicieux

Puis je me relevai. J'avais le cœur en sang. J'ai mal. Je venais de tuer la seule personne que j'aimai plus que tout au monde. Mais je n'avais pas eut le choix.

Je me penchai sur toi, t'abaissant tes paupières.

« Désolé… » fis-je.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, juste après que Lavi et Lenalee aperçoivent Allen dans les bras de Tyki : _

« Que… ? » fit Lavi, voyant Allen remonter jusqu'au cou de l'homme.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que le maudit faisait. Pourquoi était-il avec ce Mikk ? Pourquoi, juste à l'instant, se laissait-il aller dans les bras de l'autre, lui rendait ses baisers ?!

Il regarda Lenalee. La chinoise écartait de surprise les yeux.

« Que fait Allen-kun … ? » lui demanda t-elle.

Soudain, _ils_ parlèrent un peu ensemble, ils n'entendirent que « Mourir, tuer, faible ». Tyki allait tuer leur ami ?! Il en était hors de question.

Le Noah posa sa main sur les traits fins du plus jeune, mémorisant son visage. Lavi ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il était dégoûté de cette scène. Dégoûté par le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes. Dégoûté par le fait qu'ils soient ennemis.

D'un seul geste, le plus jeune tomba par terre, gémissant de douleur. Le rouquin comprit mais ne dit rien. Son 'ami' avait pactisé avec l'ennemi. Il avait dur à le croire, mais c'était son châtiment.

« … Dis à mes amis que je les aime. Dis le à Kanda » dit Allen.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il reprit conscience de ce qu'il pensait. Le maudit était amant avec leur ennemi, mais avant tout, c'était son ami, celui de Lenalee, de Kanda et des autres. Avant que les deux cachés aient pu réagir, le Noah avait introduit son bras dans sa poitrine. Déjà les râles de plus jeunes se faisaient entendre. Le tueur s'abaissa sur son ancien amant, l'embrassa, et lui dit quelques mots.

Le rouquin reste pétrifié de terreur ;

Allen… Mort. C'etait terminé.

Il aperçu du coin de l'œil Lenalee verser une larme, puis se précipiter sur l'homme. De rage, elle le gifla, de toutes ses forces, le faisant reculer. Il tâta sa joue rougie, regarda son ancien amant, gisant.

« Il le savait. Il le savait que l'un de nous allait mourir » fit-il.

Le jeune homme surgit des fourrés, enragé comme jamais.

« COMMENT CA ?! » hurla t-il.

« Si tu nous avait observés plus tôt, tu le saurais. Depuis le début, nous le savions. Ne crois pas qu'Allen était si innocent que ça… » dit-il.

Tyki se tourna les talons, marchant droit devant lui. Quand il fut à environ deux mètres des trois corps, il se retourna.

« Car il est un diable pour me faire regretter de l'avoir tué… » fit-il, suffisamment fort pour qu'ils l'entendent. Une larme coule sur sa joue, puis s'écrase sur le sol. Il sourit tristement, puis repartit. Dans les ténèbres, dans la tristesse.

**Dans la solitude.**


End file.
